


not quite counting stars

by black_queen (hotch_fan)



Series: Eccentric Superhero Boyfriends [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: ...Bruce not so much, ...or as close to fluff as these two can go, ...or the after of sweet and hot sex, Banter, Canon - Movie, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk, Teasing, Tony gets talkative after sex, annoying but cute!Tony, sleppy!Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotch_fan/pseuds/black_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's version of pillow talk could use some improvements. Bruce just wants to go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not quite counting stars

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Happy New Year Everybody!

Tony dropped a kiss to Bruce's warm, bare shoulder and heard a soft sigh escape from the other man's mouth. He pulled his body away from Bruce's, collapsing on the other side of the bed. The right side. The side that at some point, for some odd reason had become _Tony's_ side.

Yeeah. He wasn't going to think about that part right now. Right. So, it was a good thing he had waited awake for the Bat's return. The glorious, mind-blowing sex he had as a reward had certainly been worth it.

Bruce was currently lying on his stomach, head resting on folded arms. Usually sharp, keen eyes now closed. The soft light from the lamp on the bedside table barely touched his face, making faint shadows play over the planes and curves of his very hot body, covered only by a thin bed sheet.

Lips curled upward in a lazy smile and propped up on an elbow, Tony's avid brown eyes took in every detail of the man at his side.

Bruce's dark hair was disheveled and falling across his forehead. It was still slightly damp from the shower he took after returning from his nightly Bat-patrol, and also with sweat from their not very Batty activities. Dark, thick lashes were fanning the smooth skin of his cheeks. His breath was still a little ragged, and even if Tony couldn't see it in the dim room, he knew there was a faith blush on his face. Just like there always was after sex.

In the darkness of the room, Tony reached out to brush a lock of dark hair away from the other man's face, making Bruce hum quietly as he leaned into the touch without opening his eyes. Tony's gaze traced every plane of Bruce's open and relaxed face.

He didn't even try to quell the smug and warm feeling that filled him. Not a lot of people got to see Bruce Wayne like this, after all.

And he wasn't talking just about the undeniable beauty of the scarred, yet magnificent body before him. Not at all. Because for some reason he would never, ever understand private and guarded Bruce Wayne _trusted_ him enough to let Tony see him like this. Vulnerable and unguarded. Mind hazed in the afterglow of pleasure, tight muscles loosen and legs tangled in silk sheets.

Tony blinked, honestly surprised by his line of thought. Damn Wayne and his sneaky ability to make Tony's thought go from hot sex and debauchery to ... this. Whatever the hell this was. And the man didn't even have to say a word to make that happen. Just lay in bed naked at his side. That was all it took.

"So, you kicked someone's ass tonight, Batsy?"

"Hmm," Bruce replied drowsily. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, eyes still closed.

"Are you really falling asleep on me, cupcake? That's not very nice of you."

Bruce didn't say anything, fully intending to ignore Tony. He hoped the annoying man got the hint and just went to sleep too. So, of course that was not what happened. He was Tony fucking Stark for God's sake! Why did he even think that could work? He could feel Tony's gaze on him, making him sigh deeply. There was no way he would be able to fall asleep with Tony watching him and they both knew it. _Damn it_. Bruce forced his eyelids slowly open, blinking at the other man. "What?"

"Oh, nothing much." Tony waved a hand dismissively, grinning at the sight of a grouchy, half-asleep Bruce Wayne. "I was just asking if you got to beat up someone tonight, Brucie-bear."

"What? Why?"

Tony sighed dramatically, rolling over to lay on his back. "You make it very difficult to have a nice, friendly conversation, you know that? Relationships are not just about mind-blowing hot and raunchy sex, sweet cheeks. Communication it’s supposed to be very important too. Or at least that's what I heard somewhere. I think."

Bruce rubbed a hand over his face, sighing softly. He wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon, it seemed. "I think the "how was your day" talk actually comes _before_ sex, Tony."

"Oh, really? I guess you have lots of experience in how relationships work, huh?"

"It's called common sense, Tony. The same way I know asking about beating someone isn't exactly a standard question."

"Yeah, well. I'm not going to ask if you've fallen asleep at any more board meetings or shit like that. That's too damn boring."

Bruce's eyebrows shot up at the other man's tone. "Tony, it's four in the morning. I just spent the last couple of hours out in the rain running around dark alleys and muddy streets dressed as a bat. I need to be at Wayne Enterprise sometime before eleven to talk with Lucius about that contract I told you about. Do we really have to do this now?"

"Nope, we don't. No problem." Tony shrugged. His nonchalant tone of voice not being reflected by the look in his eyes.

Bruce propped his head on his fist, elbow resting on the mattress as he studied Tony's face carefully. Or as carefully as he could after quite literally _dragging_ himself back from the brink of sleep.

"If you really want to know, I stopped three robberies, caught a drug dealer, and found a possible lead in the case of a double murder that's been cold for seven months. And no, I haven't dozed off during meetings again. Though I may have nodded off a bit during that meeting on Thursday about the Johnson contract."

"Ooo-kay.” Tony said slowly, eyeing him. “That's good to hear. I'm sure Lucius and the others were happy."

Bruce offered him a small, sleepy smile. "Can I go to sleep now? I promise we can talk all you want in the morning, Tony. After I've had at least a cup of coffee," He added as an afterthought.

"I don't know, Brucie-bear. I think you just covered up anything I could have asked."

"I'm sure you will think of something." Bruce murmured. Using his arms as support, he leaned forward to brush his lips against Tony's briefly. Bruce lay back down on his side without another word, rolling over in bed so he was facing away from Tony, pulling the blankets up to cover himself.

Tony reached out to turn off the lamp before settling down in bed too. Pfft, of course he would think of something else. He was a world-renowned genius, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* For these waiting on a upload for [the taste of the moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1016384/chapters/2020333) I'm afraid it's going to take a bit longer. I've had some family issues recently I rather not talk about here, but that have left me with little time and not a lot of inspiration to write right now. I'm hoping I can go back to it in the next few days. Anyway, I had this little fic stashed somewhere. It needed a bit of editing and polish so I decided to do it real quickly. I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Also, this is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker so feel free to point out any mistake you may find.
> 
> The title was taken from the song "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic.


End file.
